Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson is an Original Vampire, who was born to Mikael and Esther in the 10th century. He has six siblings, a deceased unnamed older brother, three younger brothers Finn, Kol, Henrik, and a younger sister named Rebekah. He also has a younger half-brother named Niklaus. During the 10th century when Elijah was human, he used to have fun with his half-brother Niklaus by battling each other with swords a few times which their Father Mikael didn't approve of. Elijah and Niklaus used to be in love with a girl named Tatia and they almost broke their family bond with each other, but soon came to realize of how important the family bond is. When Henrik had been mauled by a Werewolf, Elijah came running to his mother and his siblings. Elijah comforted his mother while she cried of her youngest son's death. Once they became Original Vampires all of their emotions and personality were all heightened. After their mother had been killed by Mikael, Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah made a pact that they would stay together always and forever. In 1492 in England both Elijah and Niklaus were noblemen. They soon met with a girl named Katerina Petrova who was the first Doppelganger of Tatia. Klaus planned to have her sacrificed, but Elijah started to have feelings for Katerina and asked his brother to spare her life. Klaus told his brother that love was a vampires' greatest weakness and they were not weak. Klaus then told him not to brother as the sacrifice would go on as planned. When Katerina escaped Klaus went to Elijah, thinking that he had helped her escape. Elijah promised his brother that he would find her, and Klaus made a promise of his own if he did not find her, he would be dead. In Season Two, once Elijah discovered the existence of the second Petrova/doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. He plans to use her as bait to lure his brother back to Mystic Falls. But later gets daggered by the dopeelganger and once his brother comes to town, the doppelganger decides to un-dagger him. Elijah tells his history in 1492 with his brother to the doppelganger. After his brother Klaus finally broke his curse, Elijah was about to kill him until he told him the truth of what happened to their family. Elijah then decided to save Klaus and waited for him to wake up after his transformation. Elijah was then later daggered by his brother and was reunited with his family. In Season Three, Once Elijah was un-daggered, he killed one of Klaus' Hybrids and started a fight with his brother. Later Elijah un-daggered the rest of his siblings and all of them decided to leave Niklaus all alone, until their mother arrived. Elijah was the only one who didn't trust their mother, and asked Elena to tell him what she is up to. Elena lied to him and the next day he confronted her about it and she confessed and told him everything, his mother had said to her. Elijah then intended to keep Elena hostage until they have stopped their mother from killing them. After his mother had been stopped he left Mystic Falls and left Elena a letter for her to read. Elijah later appeared to deal with Elena for Klaus' body, then after Alaric staked Klaus. Elijah and Rebekah mourned him. In Season Four, Elijah eventually began a relationship with Katherine after having a long-standing crush on her. However, he broke up with her since he chose to leave Mystic Falls for good and live in New Orleans with his brother Niklaus. He will have the lead role in The Originals. Elijah is decribed as quiet but highly intelligent and a boy next door. He is a man of honor and also noble at times, he is very calm when dealing with people such as Elena Gilbert and the Salvatores brothers, he also has great respect for them. Elijah is also a little vengeful and impulsive when people betray him, like Trevor who betrayed him by helping Katerina Petrova to escape. Elijah is also a family man and he tries to protect his family no matter the cost. Like his brother Niklaus he wants their family to stay together as one. Elijah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Category:Original Category:Supernaturals Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Bazri Category:Vampire Category:Immortal